Enfer ou paradis
by honeymily23
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent en 6e année à Poudlard et l'amour est au rendezvous!
1. Default Chapter

Allo tout le monde! J'ai décidé de vous mettre une de mes fics qui a connu beaucoup de succès. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques mois et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je mettrai, si possible, 1 chapitre par jour. C'est cette même fic qui a été quelque peu plagier. Alors vous pourrez par vous-même constater le plagia qu'avait fait Titaniafairy avec sa fic Laisse-moi t'aimer toute une vie. Alors il se peut très bien que vous reconnaissez quelques bouts. Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!!!!!!!  
  
TITRE : Enfer ou paradis  
  
Spoilers du tome 5   
  
COUPLES : Ron/Hermione - Harry/Ginny  
  
RÉSUMÉ: Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent en sixième année à Poudlard. L'amour est au rendez-vous pour nos trois amis mais aussi l'enfer est à la porte puisque Voldemort les regarde de loin. Une année mouvementée rempli de suspense, d'aventure, de tristesse et d'amour!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Alors que la pluie martelait les fenêtres du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter était recroquevillé sous un des nombreux arbres du parc voisin. Il était trempé jusqu'au os, seulement vêtu d'un coton ouaté hérité de son cousin Dudley et d'un jean amplement large, traînant sa petite valise réduite par un sortilège. La pluie se faufilait entre les feuilles du bouleau et l'eau se glissant sur ses lunettes lui brouillait la vue. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Cela faisait plus de 2 jours qu'il errait dehors. N'ayant rien mangé depuis, il se sentait faible. Les Dursley l'avait fichu à la porte. Il avait encore une fois perdu son sang-froid et fait éclater une bonne partie du vaisselier de la tante Pétunia qui avait littéralement fondue en larmes. Il était près de minuit et il était désespéré. Ses amis devaient dormir à Poudlard en ce moment. Ce matin il n'avait pu se rendre à la gare. Mais de toute façon peut-être était-il mieux ici, loin des personnes qui supposément étaient ses amis. « Personne n'a dû remarquer mon absence, se dit intérieurement Harry ». Pour ses 16 ans, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre, aucun cadeaux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de tout l'été. Aucune lettre de Poudlard, d'Hermione ou des Weasley. Il se leva doucement puis, avant même d'atteindre la sortie du parc, s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
Il se trouvait dans le cimetière près de la maison des Jedusor. Il se voyait attaché à la pierre tombale portant son nom, la sueur perlant sur son front. Un serpent se frayant un chemin dans l'herbe l'entourant, Voldemort et les mangemorts riant ouvertement de lui, Lucius Malfoy en tête. Puis le décor changea. Il se regardait à présent à 6 mois, dans les bras de sa mère, près d'un sapin de Noël. Son père plaçait les cadeaux devant l'arbre puis s'approcha de Lily pour l'embrasser. Le petit Harry riait à présent, ce qui fit se séparer les deux jeunes adultes. Puis il se retrouva sur le terrain de Quiddich de Poudlard. C'était durant sa troisième année, au match contre les Poufsouffles. Les Détraqueurs se pointant, sa chute de plus de 15 mètres. Puis un soir d'Halloween, Voldemort pénétrant dans leur maison de Godrics Hollow, James criant à Lily de se cacher avec Harry. Puis un rayon de lumière verte provenant du premier étage. Puis Tom pointa sa baguette magique vers sa mère et prononça l'incantation mortelle...  
  
- NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. À première vue il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il à lui? Pourquoi donc pas à un autre? Il sortit du lit, enfila rapidement un jean et un t- shirt à sa taille et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, pleurant toujours. À peine eut-il franchit le seuil que le Professeur Dumbledore apparut devant lui.  
  
- Harry! Tu vas bien?, demanda t-il en déposant sa main sur son épaule en remarquant ses joues humides.  
  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, hurla t-il en se dégageant de sa prise. Je ne veux voir personne!  
  
Puis il partit à la course, Dumbledore le regardant partir.  
  
- Pauvre garçon.  
  
Harry courait à travers les couloirs juste à temps de s'effondrer par- terre, épuisé.  
  
- Sirius, murmura t-il. SIRRRRIIIUUSSSS!!!!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a laissé tombé! Pourquoi! Pourquoi...  
  
Depuis la mort de son parrain le printemps dernier, Harry se sentait seul. C'était la seul famille qui lui restait. Il lui manquait terriblement. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était le fait que se soit sa faute s'il était mort. C'était encore à cause de lui et d'une de ses bêtises. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de jouer les héros, comme le lui disait souvent Ron, mais de défendre les seules personnes chères qu'il lui restait. Un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, il décida de se rendre au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore afin d'obtenir quelques explications et par le fait même, s'excuser pour son impolitesse. Surtout que l'an dernier, il s'était rebellé face aux aveux de son directeur et avait tout saccagé dans son bureau. Avec la mort de Sirius et tous les évènements affreux de l'an passé, il était trop irritable pour entendre une telle déclaration mais maintenant, il ferait moins l'enfant et essayerait de garder son calme.  
  
Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du vieillard, il se maudissait intérieurement. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Pourtant il le savait bien. À chaque année, il voulait voir Dumbledore et à chaque fois, la statue était là pour lui rappeler qu'il ignorait le mot de passe. Il voulu rebrousser chemin mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, la statue grinça et laissa graduellement apparaître un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Il monta les marches, étonné, et cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
  
- Bonjour Harry! Tu te sens mieux?, s'informa Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui, ça va mieux, répondit-il, alors que la porte se refermait aussi toute seule. Est-ce que je peux?, demanda t-il timidement en s'avançant vers un des chaises placées devant le bureau.  
  
- Bien sûr, Harry, assieds-toi! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?  
  
- En fait, commença-t-il, hésitant, je suis plutôt venu vous voir pour... pour m'excuser.  
  
- T'excuser? Mais pourquoi donc, Harry?  
  
- Pour mon impolitesse envers vous, répondit-il, en évitant le regard perçant du Professeur. L'an dernier j'ai vraiment agis de façon puérile, je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler sur ce ton et tout casser. Je crois que je n'étais pas en état d'entendre un pareille chose. Mais j'y ai réfléchit et après tout, ce n'est pas votre faute. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et de toute façon. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement tout à l'heure.  
  
- J'accepte tes excuses, Harry, dit Dumledore après un certain moment. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi.  
  
- Merci, Monsieur.  
  
- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Peut-être impulsif sur le coup mais aussi sage et réfléchi. Tu as de très belles qualités Harry, mais aussi quelques défauts, qui n'en a pas. Tu es devenu un charmant jeune homme. Aussi charmeur que ton père, faisant tomber toutes les filles du collège.  
  
- Là par contre je ne crois pas, dit Harry, les joues un peu rosies par cette remarque. Enfin je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est seulement parce que je suis célèbre. Il n'y a personne qui sait ce que je vis. Tous les gens pensent que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit garçon qui ne demande qu'à être sous les feux des projecteurs. Quelqu'un qui a une vie tellement extraordinaire et facile. Personne ne sait quel enfer je peux vivre.  
  
- Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais te parler des récents évènements, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.  
  
- Non, moi aussi je souhaite comprendre.  
  
- Très bien. Le jour de la rentrée, après le banquet, Hermione et Ronald sont passées me voir à mon bureau. Ils étaient terriblement inquiets. Ils m'ont racontés s'être inquiétés tout l'été de lettres qu'il t'ont envoyés et qui restaient sans réponses. Mais quand ils se sont aperçus que tu n'avais même pas pris le train et que tu étais encore moins présent dans l'école, ils se sont tout de suite affolés. Alors je suis allé moi-même te chercher chez toi. Et c'est là que je t'ai retrouvé, évanoui, dans un parc proche de te maison. Je t'ai alors amené à Poudlard et tu connais la suite. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est ce que tu faisais là?  
  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Professeur, en devinant l'air sévère qui se lisait à présent sur le visage du vieil homme. Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de tout l'été. Aucune liste de fournitures scolaires et encore moins de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
- Je crois que les lettres ont été interceptées, Harry. Je vais devoir t'interdire d'échanger du courrier puisque que je doute que quelqu'un te surveille de près.  
  
- Je comprends. Et si j'étais dans ce parc c'est tout simplement parce que les Dursley m'ont fichu à la porte. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et fais éclater la vaisselle, ce qui leur a fort déplu. C'est tout!  
  
- Très bien. Je me doutais bien que nous ne pourrions pas compter très longtemps sur eux pour assurer ta protection. Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen. Bien, fais attention à toi Harry. Et s'il y a quoi que soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. En passant, le mot de passe est Gargouille.  
  
- Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir.  
  
Il se leva puis ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
En entrant dans la salle commune, il aperçu aussitôt Ron et Hermione, assis confortablement dans le sofa rouge près du feu. Vu l'heure tardive, seul quelques élèves de septième années traînaient encore dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de ses amis qui se retournèrent en entendant ses pas.  
  
- Harry!!!, cria Hermione, en contournant le fauteuil pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu es bien vivant! Tu nous as tellement fais peur! Ne nous refais jamais ça! Tu sais on a été tout de suite voir Dumbledore mais...  
  
- Hermione, laisse-le respirer bon sang!, s'offusqua Ron. Je suis content de te revoir Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi je le suis. Je croyais ne plus jamais revoir les gens que j'aime. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, avoua tristement Harry.  
  
- Assieds-toi donc et raconte-nous tout ça tu veux?, demanda Ron, avide de connaître le fond de l'histoire.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Harry raconta en détail tous les évènements qui étaient survenus depuis son départ de chez les Dursley. Ron et Hermione furent soulagés qu'il se soit rien passé de grave puis racontèrent à leur tour tout le souci qu'ils s'étaient fait tout l'été devant ses nombreuses lettres sans réponses. Vers minuit, ils montèrent se coucher puisqu'Hermione affirma devoir se lever tôt demain matin (Samedi) pour faire ses devoirs. Harry, qui avait perdu toute notion du temps, fut heureux de constater que demain serait déjà Samedi.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et ses compagnons de dortoir furent réveillés à 5 heures du matin par le réveil-matin de Ron qui s'était mit à sonner. Puisqu'il refusait de s'arrêter, le rouquin ne cessait de taper dessus et décida de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, commençant à perdre patience. Harry alla le récupérer et le cacha sous un de ses coussins.  
  
- Bonne idée, Harry, déclara Ron. Maintenant on ne l'entendra plus sonner. Espèce de cadran de mer..., depuis le temps c'est normal qu'il soit détraqué!  
  
Après un réveil brutal, incapable de se rendormir, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent tous déjeuner dans la Grande Salle qui, à cette heure, était pratiquement déserte. Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, qui étaient en grande conversation, étaient présents. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ce dernier les dévisagea alors que le directeur les gratifia d'un sourire avant de se retourner vers Rogue.  
  
À peine une heure plus tard, les portes de la Grande s'ouvrirent à nouveau, attirant le regard des deux professeurs, d'Harry, de Neville, de Seamus, de Dean et surtout celui de Ron, les yeux exorbités. Hermione venait de faire son entrée et, à la place de l'habituel uniforme de Poudlard, portait, en cette chaude journée d'automne, de magnifiques sandales noires, une jupe courte rose mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fines ainsi qu'un petit gilet dans les même teintes. Elle avait aussi raidit ses cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient maintenant dans le milieu du dos. Elle s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers les cinq garçons, étonnée de les voir là à l'aube.  
  
- Salut les gars!, dit joyeusement Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure un samedi matin?  
  
- C'est à cause du réveil-matin de Ron, renseigna Harry, en retombant sur terre.  
  
- Ouais, il s'est mit à sonner pour rien, ajouta Neville, en arborant une moue boudeuse.  
  
- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
- Je viens faire mon devoir de potion, répondit-t-elle en leur montrant ses cahiers. Je veux prendre de l'avance.  
  
Les garçons hochèrent de la tête puis continuèrent leur conversation tout en mangeant. Cependant, Ron continuait à fixer Hermione d'un air béat, ce qui ne manqua pas à Harry.  
  
- Ron, tu pourrais me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plaît?, demanda Seamus. Ron? Ron? RON?  
  
- Hein? Quoi, quoi?, dit-il en sortant de la lune.  
  
- Tu peux me passer le jus?  
  
- Oh oui bien sûr.  
  
Ce petit incident attira l'attention d'Hermione qui rougit en voyant Ron la regarder comme ça. Peut-être ressentait-il les même sentiments pour elle? Ou peut-être était-il seulement attirée par sa tenue? Cela était beaucoup plus probable à son avis. Ron ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle était trop laide pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquer de toute façon. Cela avait prit plus de 4 ans avant qu'il ne se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille. Pff, pathétique. Elle prit une rôtie puis quitta la Grande Salle avant de dire au revoir aux garçon, le regard de Ron la suivant jusqu'à la sortie.  
  
La journée se passa relativement bien pour nos trois amis qui se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, après le repas du soir. Harry commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les sentiments de ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient très attirée l'un par l'autre, mais malheureusement, trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Ginny, la sœur de Ron, vint s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione, sur le divan lui faisant face. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air idiot en ce moment, rouge comme une tomate, le regard rivé sur elle. Il se savait trop bien attiré par Ginny, mais refusait formellement de lui révéler. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait ressentir les même sentiments que lui à son égard. Depuis l'an dernier, elle s'était montrée très indifférente et avait sorti avec plusieurs autres garçons. Sans compté que Ron lui arracherait la tête s'il venait à apprendre qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur.  
  
- Tu vas bien, Harry, demanda Hermione, amusée par le comportement de son ami.  
  
- Oh oui, oui, très bien, très bien, dit Harry en détournant son regard de la jeune fille. Je vais bien. J'ai seulement un peu mal à la tête.  
  
- Tu ne préfèrerais pas aller à l'infirmerie?, s'inquiéta Ginny. Je peux t'accompagner tu sais!  
  
- Non, merci, ça va aller. Je... je vais seulement aller me coucher. Il me faut juste un peu de repos.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, fit vivement Ginny. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Je monte me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit!, ajouta-elle à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
- Oui, Bonne Nuit!  
  
Quand les deux autres furent hors de vue, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné, puis regardèrent le feu, arborant une jolie teinte rosée.  
  
- Alors qu'as-tu fais pendant l'été avant de venir chez moi pour la dernière semaine?, demanda Ron à Hermione, pour couper le silence embarrassant.  
  
- Oh et bien, rien de spécial. Je... non oublie ça.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Non, oublie tu veux!  
  
- Non dis-moi ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire, insista Ron.  
  
- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. À la fin juillet, je... je suis allée passer une semaine en Bulgarie, chez... chez Viktor, termina Hermione, regardant son ami avec inquiétude, appréhendant sa réaction.  
  
- Quoi?, s'exclama-t-il. Non mais tu n'as encore rien compris! Ce mec se sert de toi pour approcher Harry. Ce n'est qu'un profiteur. Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt!  
  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé! Et tu n'es pas mon père, où je vais ne te regarde pas. Et la principale raison pour laquelle je ne t'en ai pas parlé est que je savais que tu réagirais et je préférais évité. Je croyais que tu étais prêt à l'entendre, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée!  
  
- Tu fraternises encore avec l'ennemi! Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce n'est qu'un hypocrite. Dès que tu auras le dos tourné il en profitera pour te trompé.  
  
- Non mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi!, s'insurgea Hermione, qui s'était levé. Tu es tellement jaloux!  
  
- Quoi, moi jaloux!, cria le roux, en se levant à son tour. On ne parlera pas de toi. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Mademoiselle la parfaite! Si j'étais toi je ne parlerais pas! Tu t'emballes parce que ce type te fais des avances alors qu'il se fiche carrément de toi. Tu es vraiment trop naïve. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que pour une fois qu'un gars s'intéresse à toi tu ne vois plus rien!  
  
Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux, la rage et la peine montant peu à peu. Cette fois il avait touché le point sensible. Elle le gifla de toute ses forces puis partit en courant vers son dortoir, laissant Ron abasourdi, une main posée sur sa joue droite terriblement rouge. 


	2. Chapitre 2: L'enfer commence

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre! Merci à Larmes de pluies pour la seule review. Please, laissez des commentaires! Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la table des Gryffondor, Ginny et Hermione étaient installées à l'autre bout de la table tandis qu'Harry et Ron se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité. Malgré les efforts de leurs deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus et n'étaient pas près de se réconcilier.  
  
- Oh, ne fais pas l'enfant, Hermione Granger, dit Ginny, je sais bien que ça te fais souffrir d'être en chicane avec mon frère. À chaque fois c'est la même chose.  
  
- Pas du tout, répondit-elle, la tête haute. Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'avait pas à me traiter de la sorte. Ce n'est qu'un abruti. Il est tellement insensible. Je me demande pourquoi je traîne encore avec un idiot pareil!  
  
- Eh, tu parles de mon frère là, s'offusqua Ginny. Non, ne t'en fais pas, je pense souvent la même chose que toi. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses et tu le sais. Tu le connais depuis des années! Il est tout le contraire. Mais il veut trop protéger ceux qu'il aime. Surtout toi.  
  
Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et lança un regard intérrogateur vers Ginny, quelque peu rouge.  
  
- Comment ça surtout moi?  
  
- Oh, rien. Laisse tomber! Enfin je disais qu'il veut te surprotéger. Tu es sa meilleure amie et quand tu lui parles de Viktor il se fâche et dit toutes les conneries qu'il lui passe par la tête. Et c'est très blessant, continua Ginny, très sérieuse, en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il t'a fait de la peine, ça se voit même dans tes yeux.  
  
- Si tu crois que je vais pleurer pour lui, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Et s'il ne ferait plus partie de ma vie, ça ne me dérangerais aucunement!  
  
Ginny regarda tristement les larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione, essayant, à chaque phrase, de se convaincre que Ron n'était pas important pour elle. Elle contourna la table, prit son amie par la main, puis l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron regardait la scène de loin.  
  
- T'es fier de toi, Ron, tu fais pleurer une fille, lui fit remarquer Harry.  
  
- C'est pas UNE fille, c'est ma meilleure amie!  
  
- C'est encore pire, tu ne crois pas!  
  
- C'est elle qui a commencé!, se défendit Ron.  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui l'a encore engueulé parce qu'elle t'a parlé de Krum. Il va falloir que tu cesses tes petites crises parce que ce ne sera plus seulement guerre que tu vas perdre, c'est elle.  
  
- Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fais d'efforts, mais ça me rend tellement hors de moi quand elle me parle de son Vicky.  
  
- Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard?, demanda Harry, avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendu.  
  
- Quoi? Moi, jaloux? Non mais tu n'as pas assez dormi? T'es malade? Moi, jaloux? Pfff, cria presque Ron, aussi rouge que la confiture sur sa tartine.  
  
- Ça va, t'énerve pas! Mais si j'étais toi, j'irais m'excuser. Elle t'a peut-être giflée, mais avoue que tu y es allé un peu fort?  
  
- Mouais, peut-être. Je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure.  
  
- Bonne décision. Tu m'accompagnes, je vais sur le terrain de quiddich?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Les garçons sortirent à leur tour de la Grande Salle puis passèrent l'après- midi à pratiquer plusieurs feintes et tactiques efficaces afin de blanchir les Serpentards qu'ils affronteraient bientôt. Ron jouait toujours au poste de gardien – il avait heureusement apprit à se détendre un peu ;) – et Harry avait repris son poste d'attrapeur. Par contre, Ginny avait été sélectionnée pour le remplacer en cas de besoin.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient réfugiées dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, le dortoir d'Hermione étant occupé par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui se faisaient une beauté. Ginny essayait vainement de consoler Hermione qui était très attristée d'être encore en froid avec Ron.  
  
- Hermione, je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer!, dit-t-elle en lui donnant une autre mouchoir. Ça me rend malheureuse de te voir dans cet état.  
  
- Merci, sanglota la jeune fille en prenant le mouchoir. Tu as raison. Moi je suis là à me morfondre et ton frère doit être en train de s'amuser, refusant d'accepter ses torts. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois.  
  
- Moi je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il s'amuse. Il doit plutôt réfléchir...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, demanda curieusement Hermione.  
  
- Oh rien!  
  
- Moi je ne te suis plus!  
  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, lui répondit la rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te baigner dans le lac. Il fait une journée superbe aujourd'hui et on est pas pour rester toute la journée ici, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oh je ne sais pas si...  
  
- Aller debout! Tiens, attends-moi, je vais mettre mon maillot de bain.  
  
Ginny s'enferma dans la salle de bain puis ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un superbe bikini jaune avec des fleurs oranges. Elle enfila une petite robe de plage par-dessus et conduisit de force Hermione à son dortoir pour qu'elle enfile son costume de bain.  
  
- Wow! Il est super ton maillot!, s'exclama Ginny.  
  
En fait, elle portait elle aussi un bikini, mais bleu et blanc, ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien.  
  
- Merci! Mais il est comme le tiens.  
  
- Je sais mais je ne croyais jamais voir Hermione Granger habillée si sexy!  
  
- Oh, ça va, répondit-t-elle, embarassée. Allez viens!  
  
Ils descendirent donc au bord du lac où ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à se baigner et à se faire bronzer. Beaucoup d'autres étudiants les accompagnaient, vu le temps superbe.  
  
Vers la fin de la journée, Harry et Ron repartirent en direction du château. Ils passèrent donc devant le lac, où les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient, et Harry poussa Ron vers le lac alors que celui-ci continuait son chemin seul jusqu'au château. Ron s'avança lentement vers le bord de l'eau.  
  
- Hermione! Hermione je peux te parler une minute?, cria-t-il à sa meilleure amie.  
  
En entendant son nom, elle détourna la tête et fixa Ron d'un regard noir. Mais Ginny la poussa vers lui et elle se résigna à sortir de l'eau. À la vu de celle qu'il aimait si peu vêtue, il la dévora du regard, rouge comme une fraise. Sentant son regard sur elle, Hermione se pencha et ramassa rapidement sa serviette de plage qu'elle noua aussitôt autour de son corps, gênée.  
  
- Tu... tu voulais me parler?  
  
- Euh, oui, bafouilla Ron, en reprenant ses esprits. Enfin je... je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Tu sais... enfin je... je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai très mal réagit, mais quand tu me parles de Viktor... Je... je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux, lui avoua-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard.  
  
- Moi aussi Ron je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter pour si peu. Je m'excuse.  
  
Ron la regarda puis il lui sourit. Lui rendant son sourire, Hermione de jeta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Elle se sépara rapidement de lui, sentant tous les regards rivés sur eux et gênée par son geste précipité. Elle sourit une dernière fois à son ami et rejoignit Ginny dans l'eau qui la bombarda de questions, tout comme Harry lorsque Ron franchit la porte du dortoir.  
  
L'automne arrivait, ce qui annonçait aussi le retour du Quiddich. La fin de semaine suivante aurait lieu le premier match de la saison, opposant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.  
  
- Moi qui croyait que vous auriez enfin compris!, s'exclama Hermione, qui était en présence de Ron et Harry dans la salle commune. C'est extrêmement dangereux!  
  
- Hermione, le Quiddich c'est le sport le plus merveilleux du monde!, protesta Ron. Alors laisse tes manières de préfète de coté et aide-nous à faire nos devoirs pour que l'on puisse s'entraîner.  
  
- Pas question que vous copiez sur moi! Vous n'avez qu'à les faire vous même!  
  
- Rabat-joie, murmura Ron, mais tout de même assez fort pour que son amie l'entende.  
  
- Je te demande pardon, s'insurgea Hermione. Moi, une rabat-joie! Et bien ne vient pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand tu te seras casser le cou, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry regardait ses deux amis se chicaner, incrédule. Ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. De plus, la majorité des élèves présents dans la salle commune les écoutait attentivement. Harry préféra se lever et quitter la salle pour aller dîner.  
  
- Je ne me romprai pas le cou puisque je suis excellent au Quiddich, Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est pour ça que l'an dernier on a perdu la coupe. Tu laissais passer tous les buts. Même Malfoy était plus habile que toi. Tu tiens même pas sur ton balai.  
  
Ron était tout rouge et, pour une fois, semblait malheureux d'entendre ces paroles. Elle avait touché le point sensible. Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.  
  
- Tu n'y connais rien à ce jeu! Comment peux-tu oser dire une chose pareil!, cracha Ron, vraiment hors de lui. Tu es une insulte au monde des sorciers! Tu devrais retourner chez tes moldus. D'ailleurs tu aurais dû y rester, comme ça je n'aurais jamais eu le malheur de te rencontrer!  
  
Hermione restait planter devant lui, secouée de sanglots. Elle pleurait à chaude larme devant tout le monde qui avait suivait la scène. Ils étaient tous choqués par les paroles de Ron, plus que blessantes. Ginny, qui était présente dans la foule, s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers son amie.  
  
- T'es vraiment la honte de la famille, lui confia-t-elle, avant de prendre Hermione par les épaules pour l'emmener au dortoir des filles.  
  
Ron jeta un dernier regard aux deux filles puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune en bousculant la foule.  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles des sixièmes années, Ginny et Hermione étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière. La jeune fille refusait d'ouvrir la bouche et ne cessait de pleurer. Ginny était découragée, elle ignorait comment réconforter la jeune fille.  
  
- Hermione, cesse de pleurer, mon... mon frère n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Ginny en faisant une grimace de dégout.  
  
- P- Pourquoi je... je l'aime... je l'aime tant même après ce... qu'il m'a dit, bafouilla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
  
- Justement, c'est parce que tu l'aimes.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, se sentant trop faible pour riposter. Ginny la laissa seule et partie du dortoir après l'avoir border.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait Ron partout dans le château, mais il restait introuvable... 


	3. Chapitre 3: Maladies ou maladresses

Salut tout le monde, je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre. C'est que il y a deux grosses semaines, mon ordinateur a eu un virus et je viens tout juste de règler ce problème. Merci de votre compréhension! En espèrement que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu en continuant de lire ma fic! Ah oui, et aussi, merci pour les reviews, même si elles sont peu nombreuses! Laissez un petit commentaire. BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!!!!!!!

Harry parcourait les couloirs sombres de l'école, de plus en plus inquiet à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Où était passé Ron depuis sa dispute avec Hermione? Il entendit la grosse horloge du hall d'entrée sonner les 8 heures. Depuis deux heures il errait dans le château à la recherche de son ami, angoissé par sa disparition et par le match de Quiddich du lendemain. En passant devant les toilettes des garçons du 2e étage, il décida de s'accorder une petite pause. Il poussa la porte et entendit aussitôt des gémissements provenant de la cabine du fond, suivit du bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit. Harry s'approcha lentement du cabinet et entrouvrit la porte pour y apercevoir Ron, malade et tremblant.  
- Oh mon Dieu, Ron!, s'exclama Harry, en s'agenouillant près du roux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Ron se tourna vers lui. Il était d'une extrême pâleur et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.   
- Harry, murmura-t-il, j'ai été vraiment stupide. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça? Elle... elle ne me croira plus maintenant, mais... Je l'aime...  
Harry comprit aussitôt de qui il parlait. Il regardait son meilleur ami, faible, lui révéler ses sentiments, incapable de dire un mot. Ron s'était évanoui dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à réagir. Il déposa Ron sur le sol froid et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde soupait, en ce Vendredi soir pluvieux. Arrivé là-bas, il marcha rapidement vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliqua la situation. Il fit signe au professeur de le suivre et ils suivirent Harry jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage, sous les regards intrigués des élèves et des autres professeurs. Le directeur fit porter le corps de Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Albus, demanda-t-elle, la panique résonnant dans sa voix.  
- Je crois que Harry est mieux placé que moi pour vous raconter, n'est-ce pas Harry?  
- Bien sûr, Monsieur. J'ai trouvé Ron dans les toilettes et il était terriblement malade et quand je suis arrivé, il s'est évanoui.  
- Je vois, dit vaguement l'infirmière. Potter, savez-vous pourquoi Weasley était dans cet état?  
- Eh, et bien, il venait de se produire quelque chose de très dur pour lui et il y a aussi peut-être le stress du match de demain.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Potter par quelque chose de très dur?, demanda sèchement Pomfresh. Pour poser un diagnostic j'ai besoin d'informations!  
- J'en sais rien, déclara Harry, embêté par la situation. Enfin, il venait de se disputer avec Hermione...  
- Miss Granger?, coupa-t-elle.  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas, peut-être il a eu trop d'émotions pour une seule journée. Ce n'est pas moi le médecin ici, j'en sais pas plus que vous!  
- Calmez-vous, Potter, lui ordonna McGonagall. Nous sommes tous inquiets, mais nous devons garder notre calme.  
- Minerva à raison, soutint Dumbledore. Alors Pompom, avez –vous une idée de ce qu'il a? Est-ce grave?  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il aura besoin de repos. Comme le disais Potter, je crois qu'il a eu trop d'émotions pour une même journée. Il va s'en remettre, n'ayez crainte.  
- Bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre, déclara le vieil homme. Nous redescendons à la Grande Salle. Tu es libre de rester auprès de Ronald, Harry.  
Harry le remercia d'un sourire et il resta au chevet de Ron jusqu'à 2 heures du matin avant de retourner se coucher dans son dortoir, se souvenant que demain allait avoir lieu le match de Quiddich contre les Serpentards.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle se rappelait peu à peu la cause de ce maux désagréable. Ron. Et oui, encore lui. Elle l'aimait. Oui, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle était follement amoureuse de son meilleur ami depuis toujours, Ron Weasley. Dire qu'elle l'aimait autant après toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dit. Mais hier soir l'avait vraiment mise dans tous ses états. Elle sortit du lit et regarda par la fenêtre, se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le premier match de Quiddich de la saison.  
- Salut Hermione, dit doucement Ginny, habillée de rouge et or, qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Comment vas-tu ce matin?  
- Bof, pas très bien. Mais je tiens le coup.  
- Tu viens au match tout à l'heure?  
- Non, dit-elle simplement.  
- Oh, Hermione tu n'est pas sérieuse. Tout l'école attends ce moment depuis le début de l'année!   
- J'ai pas envie! De plus que Ron sera présent...  
- Non, il ne le sera pas, commença Ginny, devenant grave. Il... il est malade.  
- Quoi? Malade?  
- Oui. Hier soir, Harry l'a trouvé dans les toilettes à moitié évanoui. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Alors c'est Seamus qui le remplace aujourd'hui.  
- Ouais. Et bien dans ce cas je viens. Peut-être que ça me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air. Il fait un temps superbe! Et après je ferai mon devoir de potion.  
- Là je reconnais ma Hermione! Habille-toi, je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les filles descendirent déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'asseyaient à table, les sept joueurs de Quiddich partirent vers le terrain, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par tous les élèves. Dans les tribunes, Hermione et Ginny attendait impatiemment l'entrée des joueurs.  
- Bonjour chers élèves de Poudlard et bienvenue au premier match de Quiddich de la saison, commenta Lee Jordan, un ami des Jumeau Weasley. Aujourd'hui, Gryffondor affronte Serpentard. Ça promet. Maintenant, voilà l'équipe des Serpentard.  
Les sept joueurs arborant une robe verte firent leur entrée sur le terrain et se mirent en position.  
- Et voici l'équipe des Gryffondor!!!!!! Allez-y les gars!  
- Jordan, pas de favoritisme!, cria le professeur McGonagall.  
- Eh oui, désolé professeur. Voici l'équipe des Gryffondor!  
La deuxième équipe, cette fois-ci vêtue de rouge, pénétra sur le terrain. Hermione vu Ron entrer et se placer à son poste.  
- Ginny, tu m'avais dis que ton frère ne jouait pas!, se plaignit Hermione.  
Mais Ginny était bouche-bée. Elle voyait Harry se précipiter vers Ron et lui crier après, mais ce dernier l'ignorait. Il laissa tomber puisque le match commença.  
- C'est maintenant 40 à 0 pour les Serpentard, annonça Lee, l'air maussade.  
Ron avait laissé passer tous les buts jusqu'à présent. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas en état de jouer. Mais malgré les avertissements qu'Harry lui avait donné quand il avait apprit que son ami voulait reprendre son poste de gardien, il tenait à être sur le terrain. Mais il commençait à se sentir mal. Il voyait Flint se diriger vers lui avec le souaffle puis le lancer dans l'anneau qui se trouvait derrière lui. Trop faible pour bouger, le ballon le percuta et il tomba de son balai. Des cris fusaient de partout. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il entendit Hermione crier son nom tellement fort qu'on entendit plus qu'elle, puis il s'écrasa contre le sol, évanoui.  
  
Les professeurs accoururent sur le terrain, suivant Hermione et Ginny qui courrait vers lui.  
- Ron, murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, secouant Ron, faiblement puis durement. Ron. Ron. RON!!!!!! RON!!! NON JE T'EN PRIE NE SOIT PAS MORT! RON! RON! Ron!  
- Hermione, calme-toi, lui dit doucement Ginny, aussi en larmes devant son frère blessé. Ça va aller.  
Mais elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie et se remit à genoux près de Ron. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes en murmurant des choses inaudibles. Le professeur Rogue poussait les élèves vers la sortie du stade. Après s'être assuré que seuls Hermione, Ginny, Harry et les professeurs étaient présents, il retourna près de la petite troupe.  
- Miss Granger, poussez-vous de là, ordonna Rogue. Vous ne voyez pas que vous nuisez!  
- Severus, je crois que moi et Minerva sommes capable de gérer la situation seuls, lui dit Dumbeldore d'un air sévère, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Soyez indulgent envers le chagrin de cette pauvre enfant!  
Le directeur s'agenouilla à coté d'Hermione qui tenait toujours Ron enlacé et lui parla gentiment.  
- Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais nous devons amener Ronald à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez rester près de lui si vous le souhaitez.  
Hermione leva la tête, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle écouta les paroles du directeur puis se leva avec l'aide d'Harry et ils partirent vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, maudissant le Quiddich, examina minutieusement Ron.  
- Je l'ai toujours dit, tonna-t-elle, c'est un sport dangereux. Enfin, M. Weasley a fait une mauvaise chute – 15 mètres ce n'est pas rien – mais il s'en sortira. Il n'aura jamais dû jouer aujourd'hui, mais il s'est enfui, je n'ai rien pu faire. Ah ces jeunes! Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il était très faible. Il a seulement la jambe droite cassée. Mais d'ici quelques semaines elle sera guérit.  
- Et quand se réveillera-t-il?  
- Je l'ignore, Albus. Mais ce garçon a besoin de repos. Allez, tous dehors.  
- Non, je veux rester près de lui!, gémit Hermione.  
- Soit raisonnable, Mione, tu as besoin de repos, tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière, souligna Ginny. Allez viens!  
- Non, je veux rester ici!  
- C'est comme vous voulez, Miss Granger, dit Dumbeldore. Mais reposez-vous surtout.   
  
Elle acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron, après que tous sois sorti et que l'infirmière ait rejoint son bureau. Après l'avoir longuement regardé, elle se coucha à coté de lui et finit par s'endormir.  
  
Le Dimanche matin, dans la Grande Salle, la majorité des étudiants discutaient de l'affreuse chute qu'avait fait Ron. Harry et Ginny s'étaient assis ensemble, Hermione étant encore à l'infirmerie avec Ron.  
- Je n'en peux plus, je suis trop fatiguée, se plaignit Ginny. J'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit!  
- Moi aussi j'ai eu de la difficulté à dormir, déclara le brun. Je ne sais pas si pourrai faire mon devoir de potion. Tant pis, je me ferai coller par Rogue pour une semaine.  
- Ouais.  
À la table voisine, celle des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy et ses fidèles amis Crabbe et Goyle se moquaient de Ron.  
- Non mais vous l'avez-vous cet imbécile!, ricana Malefoy, assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende. Tomber de son balai! Je l'ai toujours su que les Weasley étaient faibles et stupides! Jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait au niveau de traîner avec une sang de bourbe.  
Ginny tremblait de rage, mais sûrement moins qu'Harry. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le blond.  
- Répète une fois ce que tu viens de dire, Malefoy, et tu regretteras amèrement d'être né, luit dit-il entre ses dents.  
- Non, Harry ne fait pas ça!, supplia Ginny qui était maintenant à ses cotés.  
- Oh si ce n'est pas mignon! Weasley et Potter! Enfin, c'est sûrement mieux que la belette et la sang de bourbe!  
Avant même que Malefoy ait fini sa phrase, Harry le frappa en plein de le ventre. Il se plia en deux, mais frappa Harry et une bataille commença. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de la table des enseignants et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes qui se battait de plus belle.  
- Ça suffit, cria le directeur. Séparez-vous immédiatement.  
Harry et Drago obéirent. Harry avait la lèvre fendue et Malefoy se tenait le ventre, pas encore remit du coup de poing de son ennemi.  
- Je suis très déçu de votre comportement messieurs. Enfin, vous devriez montrer l'exemple, vous, des sixièmes années. Surtout vous Monsieur Malfoy qui êtes préfet. Pour manque de respect envers autrui, je vous convoque tous les deux à une retenue...  
- Mais Monsieur, tenta Harry, c'est Malefoy qui a insulté Ron et...  
- Je comprends Harry, mais le fait est que tu t'es quand même battu. Alors vous aurez tous deux une retenue, Lundi soir, 8 heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard.  
Sur ce, Dumbledore retourna à la table des professeurs, et les élèves reprirent leur conversation.  
- Alors Potter, le provoqua Malefoy, on ne respecte pas ses supérieurs. Je t'avais avertis lors de notre première rencontre que tu risquais à traîner avec ces choses, rajouta-t-il en pointant Ginny d'un coup de tête. Puis il retourna s'asseoir.  
Harry fulminait. Il voulut à nouveau se ruer sur le Serpentard mais Ginny le retint puis le tira par la manche.  
- Je t'en prie Harry, tu as déjà assez de problèmes maintenant. Viens t'asseoir.  
- Je le déteste, je le déteste. Il me fait tellement enrager avec son petit air supérieur à tout le monde. Ginny, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est à cause de gens comme lui que... que j'ai perdu mes parents maintenant, termina-t-il à voix basse, en regardant ses chaussures, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je sais, Harry, je sais, lui dit doucement Ginny. Euh, si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour, c'est que tout le monde nous regarde, rajouta-t-elle, le rouge de son visage jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux.  
- Euh, oui d'accord.  
  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Dumbledore discutait avec Mme Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie.  
- Elle dort toujours à ce que je vois?, demanda le directeur.  
- Oui. La pauvre, je crois qu'elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour veiller sur Weasley. Elle doit être épuisé.  
- Oui, je comprends. Mais il est tout de même 3 heures.  
L'infirmière rit. À cet instant, Ron se réveilla. Il bougea un peu puis ouvrit les yeux, avant de se redresser dans son lit.  
- Où suis-je?  
- Mon Dieu, M. Weasley, vous êtes déjà réveillé? C'est un miracle!, s'exclama l'infirmière.  
- Que... qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
Dumbledore lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé depuis Vendredi.  
- Vous étiez vraiment malempoint, jeune homme, c'est Potter qui vous a retrouvé dans les toilettes, ajouta la veille dame.  
- Oh, j'ai mal à la tête.  
- Attendez, je vais vous donner une potion.  
- Merci.  
Pendant que l'infirmière se dirigeait vers son bureau, Hermione se réveilla enfin.  
- Hummm, aargggggghhhhhhh!!!!, cria-t-elle en apercevant Dumbledore. Que...  
- Ah Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée!, lui dit-il joyeusement. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie.  
- Quoi? Euh, je me rappelle plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé?  
Elle détourna le regard et vu Ron, assis dans le lit sur lequel elle dormait il n'y a même pas 5 minutes.  
- Hermione je...  
- Non, ça suffit, j'en ai assez, cette fois t'es allé trop loin Ron, dit Hermione en se levant.  
- Mais...  
- Non, ne me parle plus jamais, je te déteste, hurla-t-elle, les yeux plein d'eau, en quittant l'infirmerie.  
- Ahhh, espèce d'idiot, dit Ron, pour lui-même en se frappant avec ses mains.  
- Tenez Weasley, buvez ça, c'est pour votre mal de tête, ordonna Pomfresh, en lui faisant boire de force la potion.  
- Mais, où est Miss Granger?, demanda l'infirmière.  
- Elle est partie, répondit le directeur, en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Mais j'ignore encore pourquoi si vite. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, ajouta-t-il, provoquant un sourire chez Ron. Je vous laisse, Pompom, j'ai du travail. Reposez-vous bien, Ronald!  
- Merci Monsieur.  
Puis Ron se recoucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
  
Le Lundi matin, les cours reprenaient leur cours normal, sauf pour Ron, qui devait rester à l'infirmerie pour encore quelques jours. Mme Pomfresh lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait pas à porter de béquilles puisque d'ici là, elle pourrait rétablir sa jambe par magie.  
  
Quand à Harry et Hermione, ils devaient suivre leurs cours comme si de rien n'était. Les professeurs – surtout Rogue – se fichait éperdument qu'ils n'aient pas dormit de la fin de semaine, en autant qu'ils aient fait leur devoir. Leur devoir!!!!!!!! Dans le cour de Potions, Rogue se faufilait déjà à travers les rangées pour les récupérer. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils avaient oublié le devoir de leur maître des potions.  
- Votre dissertation, leur demanda froidement Rogue, en attendant patiemment à coté de leur table.  
- Euh, c'est... c'est-à-dire que... , tenta Hermione. Nous... euh...nous...enfin, vous savez, avec ce qui arrivé à Ron et...nous... nous n'avons pas pu faire notre devoir.  
- Oh, je devrais noter ceci à mon calendrier, Miss Granger qui oublie de faire un devoir.  
Tous les Serpentard présent dans la salle de cours rirent de bon cœur, tandis qu'Hermione virait au rouge.  
- Peut-être, Miss Granger, que vous n'auriez pas dû rester si longtemps au chevet de Weasley.  
- Oui, mais, professeur, enfin soyez indulgent, Ron était malade...  
- Oh, si bien sûr, je comprends très bien, cela vous vaudra seulement 3 heures de retenue à tous les deux, leur annonça-t-il avec désinvolte. Ce soir. 8 heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard surtout.  
Puis il continua sa tournée. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard désespéré, puis se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur leur bureau.


	4. Chapitre 4: Crise et angoisse

Rebonjour tout le monde. Voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je poste un autre chapitre boni aujourd'hui. Cependant, je posterai le prochain chapitre d'ici Dimanche. Ce dernier chapitre est en fait l'Épilogue. Et oui, ce sera déjà la fin. Alors profitez de ce chapitre!!!! BONNE LECTURE!!!!

Ce soir là, à 8 heures, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers les cachots, là où Rogue les informerait de leur corvée. Ils parcouraient les couloirs, fatigués, jusqu'à ce Dumbledore les ratrappe.  
- Harry! Hermione! Attendez!, leur cria le directeur.  
Les deux amis se retournèrent aussitôt, intrigués.  
- Vous vouliez nous voir, professeur?, demanda Hermione, toujours aussi gênée devant la présence du vieillard.  
- En fait, c'est vous que je voulais voir, Miss Granger. Je croyais vous trouver dans votre salle commune, il est passé 8 heures et vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure.  
- C'est que Rogue nous a collé parce que nous n'avons pu faire notre dissertation à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé en fin de semaine.  
- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, corrigea Dumbledore. Oui, je vois. Je voulais vous voir, Hermione, puisque j'arrive de l'infirmerie et Monsieur Weasley souhaiterait vous parler.  
- Ah non, pas question que j'aille rendre visite à cet imbécile, tonna-t-elle.  
- Mione, sois raisonnable, ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole.  
- Et bien crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça! Chaque fois je dois plier et lui pardonner. Cette fois je ne cèderai pas. C'est à lui de souffrir cette fois. J'en ai marre.  
Puis elle partit vers les cachots en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
- Monsieur Weasley sera déçu, annonça Dumbledore, ce qui fit sursauter Harry.  
- Cette fois je crois que c'est la fin. Il ne se parleront plus jamais.  
- Allons, Harry, tu sais très bien qu'ils finiront par se reparler. Après tout, il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent se passer de la présence de l'autre, dit mystérieusement Dumbeldore, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Harry fronça les sourcils, puis finit par répondre à son sourire avant que le directeur lui tourne le dos.  
  
À l'infirmerie, Ron ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Son Hermione. Dumbledore venait de le quitter, lui annonçant qu'elle avait formellement refuser de lui parler. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son directeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pourquoi il avait encore été si épouventable avec elle. Il ne cessait de la blessée et de la faire pleurer. Mais cette fois il avait vraiment fait une grosse bétise. Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. C'était peine perdue, il n'y avait aucune solution. Mais il fallait pourtant. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de son amitié, de sa présence. C'était comme manquer d'oxygène. Elle était devenue un besoin essentiel pour lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il se leva de son lit, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que Dumbledore lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle et Harry étaient en retenue. Par sa faute. Oui tout était de sa faute. Non, il fallait qu'il ôte ses pensées de sa tête. Il essaya de dormir, mais en vain. Le visage de sa meilleure amie, pleurant, criant, lui revenait toujours en tête...  
  
De leur coté, Hermione et Harry, qui avait dû réconforter cette dernière durant plusieurs minutes, cognèrent à la porte du bureau de Rogue qui leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte.  
Cela comment bien pour vous deux, grogna-t-il. 5 minutes de retard. Suivez-moi.  
Il ferma la porte de son bureau, puis les accompagnèrent jusqu'au 2e étage. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
- Très bien. Pour votre retenue, vous devrez nettoyer de fond en comble l'infirmerie. Et Mme Pomfresh veillera à ce que vous ne sortiez qu'à minuit, si vous avez terminé bien sûr.  
Il ouvrit la porte et les poussa à l'intérieur. Cependant, Hermione restait paralysée, incapable de bouger.  
- Miss Granger, on a pas toute la journeé, suivez Potter!, ordonna Rogue.  
- Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Non, je... C'est hors de question!  
- Mione, allez, Ron va dormir, tu ne le verras même pas.  
- Non, non je veux pas y aller!  
Harry la prit dans ses bras, puis pénétra dans la pièce, essayant d'ignorer les cris de détresse de son amie.  
- NON! Harry pose-moi! Non, je ne veux pas le voir! Harry! Laisse-moi! Je t'en prie!  
Ses hurlement étaient mêlés à des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Harry ne put faire autrement que la lâcher et c'est en bousculant Rogue qu'elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Ses cris avaient attirés l'attention de Ron qui était maintenant assis sur son lit et de Dumbledore qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en intérrogeant Rogue du regard.  
- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?, demanda Dumbledore, quelque peu énervé.  
- C'est Hermione, Professeur, répondit Harry.  
- Elle est devenue folle, Albus, raconta Rogue, complètement déboussolé, elle criait comme une démente. Peut-être qu'une autre heure de retenue lui serait profitable.  
- Je vous remercie, Séverus, mais vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements.  
- Oui, mais, et leur retenue?, s'offusqua-t-il.  
- Ils en sont dispensés. Maintenant veillez nous laisser, je vous prie.  
Rogue jeta un regard froid à Harry, puis tourna les talons. Dumbledore se radoussit un peu, puis se tourna vers son élève.  
- C'est Miss Granger qui criait, Harry?  
- Oui, Professeur, demanda Harry, inquiet pour son amie. Rogue – euh le Professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-il sous le regard sévère du directeur – nous a conduit jusqu'ici et Hermione a refusé d'entrer. Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la faire entrer et elle s'est mise à hurler.  
- Tu sais pourquoi?  
Pour toute réponse, Harry posa son regard sur Ron, qui était disparu sous ses couvertures. Le vieil homme suivit son regard et hocha lentement la tête. Harry était bouleversé : d'où ils étaient, ils entendaient Ron pleurer sous ses draps. Après un regard à Dumbledore, il s'avança prudemment vers son meilleur ami et souleva les couvertures pour les plier auniveau de sa taille. Ron pleura à chaudes larmes. Harry voulu faire quelque chose, mais il le repoussa.  
- Harry, va t-en!  
- Ron...  
- JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE, C'EST PAS DIFFICILE À COMPRENDRE!!!!, hurla-t-il. ALLEZ VOUS-EN! PARTEZ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!  
Harry recula de plusieurs pas, tandis qu'il remontait ses draps sur lui. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras et le tirer à l'extérieur.  
- Je crois que M. Weasley à besoin de repos, annonça Dubledore. Ainsi que Miss Granger. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller la voir, elle a besoin de vous. À moins qu'elle ne réagisse comme Ronald. Mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Bonne Nuit, Harry!  
- Bonne Nuit, Professeur!  
Puis il transplana à son bureau, Harry se dirigeant à la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des filles, puis toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Parvati.  
- Harry?  
- Salut Parvati. Est-ce qu'Hermione est ici?  
- Oui. Tu veux que j'aille la prévenir que tu es ici?, lui demanda t-elle.  
- Oui, s'il te plaît!  
- Attends-moi.  
Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, puis disparut dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut dans la pas de la porte, vêtue d'une simple nuisette bleu ciel qui lui arrivait un peu en-dessous des genoux. Elle avait les yeux bouffis à force d'avoir pleurer. Elle le regarda longuement puis lui dit dans un murmure :  
- J'étais sûre que c'était toi.  
- Tu veux aller faire une promenade dehors?  
- D'accord. Attends-moi une seconde.  
Elle revint trois minutes plus tard, vêtue cette fois d'un jeans, d'un coton-ouaté bleu ainsi que d'une paire d'espadrille. Elle prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait et ils partirent vers le parc.  
  
Ils marchaient sur l'herbe humide, aucun des deux n'osait parler. Hermione pleurait sans arrêt, Harry serrant sa main plus fort à chaque fois pour la réconforter. C'était la seule chose qui trouvait à faire pour la consoler. Hermione s'arrêtait soudain de marcher et lui fit face. Elle pleurait sans retenu devant son meilleur ami et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Foutu orgueil! Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désolé puis Harry se décida à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle le serrait si fort qu'il aurait pu étouffer. Le seul fait de se trouver dans les bras de son meilleur ami la sécurisait. Elle se calma un peu, puis Harry l'entraîna vers le bord du lac, où ils s'assirent sur un banc.  
- Ça va mieux?, lui demanda timidement Harry.  
Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant faiblement.  
- Tu... tu veux m'en parler?  
- C'est... c'est Ron mon problème, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Oui, ça je m'en étais douté!  
- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, Harry. Je suis découragée.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est assez têtu, parfois.  
- Non, sans blagues, Harry, je ne plaisante pas. Je veux lui parler, mais... mais après ce qu'il m'a fait je ne suis plus capable de le regarder en face. Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne cette fois? Mais pourtant il... il le faut. Je dois lui pardonner, mais je ne veux pas. Mais... mais pourtant il le faut. Ahh, je suis toute mélangée.  
Elle se tenait la tête et recommençait à pleurer. Harry détestait être en présence d'une fille qui pleurait, car il ne savait jamais quoi faire.  
- Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie, ne te remets pas à pleurer. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces cas là.  
Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
- Y'a que ça que tu puisses faire, murmura Hermione contre son chandail.  
- Je ne te laisserai tomber, Hermione, déclara Harry.  
- Merci.  
Elle se sépara de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils se sourirent, puis baissèrent la tête, gênés.  
- Alors, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas avec Ron?  
- Oh. Je ne sais pa si...  
- Laisse-moi le faire à ta place, fit Harry en ignorant le regard anxieux d'Hermione. Il y a plusieurs années, tu es tombée amoureuse de Ron Weasley, ton meilleur ami et...  
- C'est faux, coupa-t-elle.  
- Et, reprit Harry comme si de rien n'était, depuis, vous ne cessez de vous chicaner, à mon plus grand regret. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux n'est jamais prêt à faire les premiers pas pour demander pardon à l'autre. Et, bien entendu, chacun aime l'autre en secret et se voile la face derrière des répliques insensées et blessantes, termina-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.  
- Comment t'as fait pour deviner tout ça?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Oh, tu sais, il n'y a que vous qui ne le voyez pas. La moitié de l'école sait que vous vous tournez autour et attendent avec impatience le jour où vous sortirez ensemble pour être épargné de chicanes!  
- Quoi! Mais... ma... mais tu délires? T'es devenu cinglé? Ron n'est pas amoureux de moi et encore moins... enfin pas toute l'école? Comment est-ce possible. Je...  
- C'est ce que je te disais, lui dit Harry, essayant vainement de la raisonner. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez et il n'y a que vous d'assez bêtes pour ne le voir. Ron est dingue de toi, Mione, j'en suis sûr. Et lui aussi crois que tu ne l'aimes pas même si je me tue à lui dire que tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde. Et si tout ce que je viens de te dire est faux, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter.  
Hermione le regardait d'un air ahuri, comme s'il était un des patients de Ste-Mangouste. Elle se leva du banc, pleurant toujours et, après l'avoir regardé longuement, partit vers le château, en se retournant plusieurs fois pour le regarder. Harry la regarda partir, sachant qu'elle lui pardonnerait une fois qu'elle sortirait avec Ron une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui ne devait pas tarder. Enfin, il l'espérait.  
  
De son coté, Ron était toujours étendu dans son lit à l'infirmerie, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était caché sous ses couvertures, honteux de se laisser aller comme ça. Effrayé, il entendit des pas s'approchant de son lit.  
- Mon... Monsieur Weasley? Vous... vous allez... vous allez bien?  
Il reconnu la voix timide de l'infirmière. Il sècha rapidement ses yeux puis replia ses couvertes pour aperçevoir le visage accueillant de Mme Pomfresh.  
- Je venais simplement vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, annonça-t-elle doucement. Je crois que vous en avez besoin!  
- Merci.  
Il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et s'endormit avant même que sa tête n'est touchée son oreiller.

Laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait!!!!!!!


	5. Chapitre 5: Épilogue

Allo tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre! Et oui, c'est déjà la fin. Merci pour les reviews! Si vous voulez lire mes autres fics, vous pouvez aller sur dans la section fanfictions. Mon surnom est angel23 et j'ai écris les fanfics suivantes: une histoire d'amour, une histoire de jalousie, éclypse et enfer ou paradis. BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!

Chapitre 9 : Épilogue  
  
Hermione, qui venait de quitter Harry dans le parc, se dirigea, tremblante, vers l'infirmerie. Elle avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à petits pas à la fois déterminés et timides. Ses joues débordaient de larmes qu'elle séchait à l'aide des manches de son chandail, tout en accélérant le pas. À présent, elle courait. Les élèves présents dans le hall la regardaient s'enfuir, désorientés par l'attitude de la jeune préfète. Elle entendait chuchoter sur son passage, mais n'y prêta guère attention et continua sa course jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et les tableaux accrochés le long des murs l'étourdissait alors qu'elle les entendait maudire contre elle. Elle continuait à courir quand elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et aperçu le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait devant elle, l'air surpris. Il l'observait maintenant avec inquiétude, voyant ses yeux rouges et son chagrin plus qu'évident.  
- Miss Granger?  
- Dé... désolé, professeur, je... je suis un peu perdue, je... tenta d'expliquer Hermione, j'étais...  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, se sentant faiblir. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, elle tomba dans les bras du directeur, inconsciente. Alarmé par le malaise subite dans la jeune Gryffondor, Dumbledore la prit doucement dans ses bras, puis la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il monta au troisième étage, parcourut les couloirs sombres à petits pas hâtés et entrouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se précipita aussitôt sur eux, puis fit signe à son supérieur de la posée sur le lit à coté de Ron. Après s'être exécuté, il regarda alternativement Hermione, évanouie et faible, et Ron, qui lui, dormait paisiblement.  
- Je crois qu'elle a seulement eu un petit malaise, Albus, annonça l'infirmière, faisant sursauter le directeur. D'après ce que je vois, elle n'a pas dû bien s'alimenter ces derniers jours. Je vais lui donner une potion régénératrice et, dès qu'elle se réveillera, je lui ferai prendre un bon petit déjeuner pleins de vitamines!  
- Très bien, Pompom, lui répondit distraitement Dumbledore. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi.  
Et sans autre explication, il tourna brusquement les talons et, après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux, terriblement inquiet. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, tous les enseignants étaient inquiets pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, les trois personnes les plus exposées au danger. Ces deux derniers pourraient très bien servir d'otages au Mage Noir pour attirer le survivant et ainsi, parvenir à sa fin, tuer Harry Potter. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le directeur n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser plusieurs sorciers, l'amour pouvait parfois être beaucoup plus dévastateur que la haine et la colère. Et c'est exactement ce qui arrivait à Ron et Hermione en ce moment. En 1000 ans, d'après les dires des autres directeur, Dumbledore savait que ceci ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois. James Potter et Lily Evans. Eh oui, les parents d'Harry avaient subis le même sort et il en avait été témoin. S'il n'était pas intervenu, ce serait été horrible... Le problème était que lorsqu'un sorcier et une moldue (ou l'inverse!) tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, le coté noir du sorcier ressort à cause de l'envie et du désir qu'il éprouve pour l'autre personne. Mais c'était très rare. Seuls les sorciers d'un haut niveau magique pouvaient contrôler ce coté sombre, et il ignorait si Ron en serait capable. Alors, Hermione n'étant pas une sorcière de sang pur, elle se faisait détruire à petit feu par Ron - en quelque sorte. Et la seule façon de délivrer la victime d'une mort certaine est que le sorcier combatte le maléfice qui s'empare de lui et embrasse sa bien-aimée. Cela pouvait paraître extrêmement facile, voir futile, mais quand les deux concernés étaient plus têtu l'un que l'autre, il restait la tâche la plus difficile, convaincre le sorcier en question. Dumbledore se rappelait très bien comment s'était passé la lutte avec James Potter. Malgré son envie presque suicidaire de l'embrasser, son orgueil avait vite prit le dessus. Le directeur fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hurlement de terreur. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec violence et accouru près du lit de Ron.  
- HERMIOOOOONNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!, cria-t-il. NON, LAISSEZ-LÀ! LAISSEZ-LÀ, JE VOUS EN PRIE!!!!! NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL!!!!! HERMIONE!!!!! HERMMIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!  
- Que se passe-t-il, Albus, questionna Mme Pomfresh, confuse. Pourquoi hurle-t-il comme ça?  
- Il combat le sortilège, dit Dumbledore, le regard rivé sur Ron.  
- Quoi?, s'exclama-t-elle. Le... le sor... le sortilège. Vous... vous voulez dire que...  
Il hocha la tête tandis que Ron continuait de crier comme un dément.  
- Ron, arrête, pourquoi cris-tu comme ça?  
Le directeur et l'infirmière tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Hermione qui venait de se réveiller et se tenait à présent près de Ron.  
- Non, Mlle Granger, ne restez pas près de lui!, avertit Dumbledore. Ça peut être dangereux!  
Devant l'air plus qu'interrogateur de son élève, il expliqua rapidement pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et la raison pour laquelle Ron était dans cet état. Abasourdie, elle se rassit sur le coin de son lit, se sentant un peu ébranlée. Elle se sentait très étourdie et elle sentait la température monter. Elle était fiévreuse. Mme Pomfresh essaya vainement de s'approcher d'elle, mais une lumière bleue l'entourait. Elle souffrait énormément. Ron continua de hurler encore durant dix bonnes minutes, quand soudain, une vapeur bleue s'échappa de sa poitrine, se dirigeant vers Hermione. La vapeur se mêla à la lumière répandue autour du lit de la jeune fille et devint de couleur rouge sang. Le vapeur pénétra dans son corps, puis Hermione s'évanouit, peu après Ron. Ils étaient plongés dans un sommeil réparateur. Ils avaient été beaucoup épuisés magiquement, surtout Ron. Il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait vraiment, et c'est grâce à ce sentiment extrêmement puissant qu'il avait pu vaincre le sort assez facilement, mais non sans souffrance.  
- Pompom?, demanda Dumbledore en pivotant vers elle.  
- Oui, Albus?  
- Pourriez-vous aller me chercher Severus, je vous prie. Il doit être dans la Grande Salle pour le souper.  
- J'y vais!  
L'infirmière adressa un sourire réconfortant au directeur et disparut derrière la porte.  
  
Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, au pas de course, suivi de près par Rogue, qui semblait intrigué.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Albus? Pourquoi m'avez-vous...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux Gryffondor évanoui sur les lits.  
- Que s'est-il passé?, demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Miss Granger et M. Weasley ont du combattre l'Amour. C'est ce que j'avais toujours redouté. Depuis l'incident avec James et Lily je...  
Il arrêta de parler en voyant le regard empli de tristesse que lui lançait Rogue. Il baissa la tête, cachant les larmes qui essayait de rouler sur ses joues.  
- Je suis désolé, Severus. Je... je n'aurais jamais dû vous reparler de Lily, s'excusa le directeur.  
- Non, ne vous excusez pas, répondit-il, la tête toujours baissée. C'est du passé maintenant. Lily n'est plus là. Mais j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais remit de sa mort. Elle était l'amie que je n'avais jamais eu. Tout ça est la faute de cet espèce de Potter!  
- Severus, calmez-vous! Vous savez bien que n'est pas la faute de James.  
- Je parlais de Harry Potter, monsieur!  
- Oh! Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire que cela ne le concerne en rien, mais ce serait là un énorme mensonge. Cependant, la faute reviens d'abord à Voldemort - Rogue grogna -, n'est-ce pas?  
- Vous avez sans doute raison!  
- Bien. Je vous ai fait venir car j'espérait que vous puissiez me donner une potion pour que tous deux puissent retrouver leur pleine puissance magique.  
- Avec plaisir, Albus, lui dit-il dans un sourire. Je vais la chercher. Je... Merci!  
Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire puis reposa son regard sur les deux victimes. Pour que le sort soit complètement vaincu, il ne restait plus qu'ils s'embrassent...  
  
Ron resta évanoui pendant plus de deux jours. Quand il se réveilla enfin, Dumbledore lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, pendant que Ron mangeait une palette de chocolat, sous ordre de Mme Pomfresh.  
- Seulement, il reste encore un petit problème, Ronald, dit lentement Dumbledore.  
- Ah oui? Lequel?  
- Eh bien, pour... pour que le sort soit complètement conjuré, il faut que vous embrassez Miss Granger.  
Ron avala son chocolat de travers. Il regardait Dumbledore comme s'il était dément.  
- Quoi? Il n'en ai pas question. Enfin c'est ma meilleure amie!, s'exclama-t-il. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. C'est hors de question!  
- Si vous ne le faites pas elle va mourir! Vous l'aimez et elle aussi. C'est pour cela que le sortilège s'est emparé de vous. Pour l'amour que vous porter secrètement l'un pour l'autre.  
- Vous.. vous voulez dire que... qu'Hermione est amoureuse de moi?, demanda lentement Ron, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête.  
- Si vous ne le faites pas d'ici une heure, elle mourra.  
- Je le ferai!, répondit Ron, après plusieurs minutes. Je... je vais l'embrasser pour qu'elle vive encore. Maintenant.  
Il sortit de son lit et s'avança doucement du lit d'Hermione. Elle était si belle en ce moment. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, sentant un frisson le parcourir. Il regardait ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ne répondait pas à son baiser, mais il appréciait tout de même énormément. Alors qu'il allait se séparer d'elle, il sentit ses lèvres bouger doucement sur les siennes. Elle s'était redressée sur son lit et enroulée ses bras autour du cou de Ron. Hermione approfondie le baiser en ouvrant un peu plus sa bouche afin de laisser passer la langue de Ron. Leurs langues se frôlèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ils se séparèrent. Ne remarquant pas la présence du directeur, Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau, comme si ça vie en dépendait (en fait c'était pas mal ça tantôt!!! loll). Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, tandis que Ron reprenait rapidement ses esprits et mettait fin au baiser, avant de regarder ses souliers d'un air intéressé, rouge comme une fraise. Hermione regarda autour d'elle puis s'aperçu qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore les regardant attentivement.  
- Pro.. professeur?, bafouilla Hermione, aussi gênée que Ron. Je... nous...  
- C'est plutôt à moi de vous donnez des explications, Miss Granger.  
Dumbledore lui expliqua tout d'un bout à l'autre, puis quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Un silence plus que gênant s'installa entre eux.  
- Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrasser comme ça, dit Ron, pour briser le silence. Je l'ai parce que ta vie en dépendait, comme te l'a expliqué Dumbledore.  
- Non, Ron, ne t'excuse pas. Je devrais plutôt te remercier. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore ici.  
Elle prit doucement sa main, et entremêla ses doigts autour des siens.  
- Je ne croyais jamais qu'on en arriverait là. Moi qui croyait que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, lui confia Ron. Si je t'avais dévoilé mes sentiments tu n'aurais pas frôlé la mort.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Ron. C'est aussi ma faute. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça depuis longtemps. Mais le sort l'a fait à notre place.  
Ron hocha la tête.  
- Écoute, je sais que tu le sais déjà, mais je trouve ça tout de même difficile, je... je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, de perdre ton amitié, j'ai été...  
Perdant le contrôle, Hermione l'embrassa. Ron répondit à son baiser, puis Hermione se retira.  
- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, déclara-t-elle, gênée. Moi aussi, Ron. Je t'aime aussi. Et depuis longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi.  
Elle releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours aussi rouge.  
- Embrasse-moi, supplia-t-elle.  
Ron se pencha délicatement vers elle et captura ses lèvres, la renversant sur son lit. Il la caressait pendant qu'elle lui jouait dans les cheveux. Il caressa son sein du bout du doigt, puis descendit jusqu'à sa jambe, remontant dans son dos. Il l'entendait gémir et frémir sous lui. Trop occupés, ils n'entendirent pas Harry pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Harry n'arrêta de parler et les regardait, bouche-bée. Hermione se trouvait sous Ron, ses mains sur ses fesses, tandis qu'Hermione détachait sa chemise, caressant son torse. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge, les forçant à se séparer. Les lèvres gonflés, haletants, ils le regardèrent extrêmement gênés.  
- Moi qui croyait que vous étiez malenpoint, annonça leur ami. Si j'aurais cru vous trouver dans cette position...  
Il réprima une grimace. Ron et Hermione se levèrent du lit et allèrent serrer leur ami dans leur bras.  
- Je suis tellement content de vous voir. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Connaissant ton orgueil, Ron, j'étais venu te convaincre d'embrasser Hermione. Mais à ce que je vois, c'est déjà fait.  
- Désolé, Harry, dit Hermione. On ne voulait pas te choquer.  
- Non, je vais m'en remettre. C'est seulement bizarre de vous voir ensemble. Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Ça fait des années que je souhaite vous voir ensemble!  
Il leur sourit, puis ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. En voyant arriver Ron et Hermione arriver main dans la main et surtout, en vie, les élèves les applaudir. Gênés, les deux tourtereaux s'assire en face d'Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Seamus leur expliqua que le directeur leur avait tout expliqué et que tous attendaient avec impatience de voir si Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Ron se pencha alors vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa. Toute la salle hurlèrent de joie et étaient tous contents puisque cette marque d'affection signifiait également la fin des disputes!!!!!!!!!! Ils mangèrent calmement jusqu'à ce que Ginny vint s'asseoir à coté de Harry et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai Ron, commença Harry, appréhendant la réaction de son amie. J'avais oublié de te dire que je sortais avec ta sœur.  
- QUOI! HARRY POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER!  
Harry sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, Ron sur ses pas. Hermione et Ginny riaient aux éclats. Malgré tout, ils ne changeraient jamais!  
  
FIN


End file.
